You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by PopItLikeAPopTart
Summary: A songfic using the song, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, by the Offspring. The song goes surprisingly well with Gone... Rated T just because of song lyrics and some language.


**Hey guys, this song is **_**You're Gonna go Far, Kid**_** by The Offspring. Excellent really catchy song song, let me tell you. Plus one day I was listening to it and I was like, huh. Both story lines kind of work together. So… yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gone series, or any of the direct quotes I used from the book Gone. I do not own the Gone characters either. The amazing person who owns them all, is Micheal Grant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song **_**You're Gonna go Far, Kid**_ **by the Offspring. Any guesses as to who owns the song? You're right, the Offspring. Not me.**

* * *

Caine and his crew moved in slowly into Perdido Beach.

Caine had picked out the four most expensive cars he could find in the staff parking lot, and had kids search all through the school for the car keys. When Diana complained about how long it was taking, Caine answered, "Authority has to look superior. If we rode in some dingy mini-van we're going to look like we fled there."

Diana didn't argue after that.

"How are you going to get the townies to trust you, Caine? Are you going to try to charm them?" Diana asked.

"Of course… how else am I going to get a group of unorganized kids to do what I say?" Caine said smoothly.

"Sure Caine. Pull this off without people thinking you're a ass and I'll be pretty impressed."

"Well then, prepare to be impressed," Cainee whispered through the corner of his mouth. The BMW convertible stopped, and Caine rose out of it. He smiled at his smoothly delivered line, and used it to try to comfort the townies.

Diana, however was thinking _Wow Caine, how many times did you practice that line in a mirror?_

From inside the convertible, Drake listened to Caine charm his way into acceptance with the townsfolk. If Drake had any sort of feeling, he'd almost feel bad for the town's kids.

_**Show me how to lie**_

_**You're getting better all the time**_

_**And turn it all against the one**_

_**Is an art that's hard to teach**_

Caine was down to a little boys level, saying soothingly, "Be strong. Be you're mommy's strong little boy." Drake smirked but also watched in admiration of Canine's pure charisma lulled the kids into a false sense of security.

_**An ever clever word**_

_**That softens an unsuspecting herd**_

Caine gathered the so called leader figures together, and pulled them into the church. Just like that, Caine had the townsfolk under his good side, and he was about to get the towns petty leaders on his side as well.

_**And as you step back in the line**_

_**A mob jumps to their feet**_

Caine talked to the leaders, some kid named Sam in particular. Caine was always going on and on about that kid named Sam. Drake didn't care enough to listen to Caine about why Sam was such a big deal to him.

Drake watched as Caine flattered the town's head bully into likeing him. Drake could see the deep satisfaction and excitement Caine was having to have just charmed half of the leadership of the town within 5 minutes.

_**Now dance, f—r, Dance**_

_**Man he never had a chance**_

That Orc oaf suddenly became intent on wanting to work alone. Drake saw the mask Caine had fixed on his face melt away into the cold fury as the dumb bully revolted.

Caine raised his hands, pretending to smooth his hair. The ground began shaking, and all of the kids made a moveas if to dive under something as if it were an earthquake. The heavy cross came rumbling down on one of the head bully's followers.

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

Drake stared coldly at the screaming follower. Thinking that the little bully should have known better then to stand up against Caine.

The kid Sam looked very suspiciously at Caine. Caine coldly pretended to show interest towards the bully's pathetic injury.

Diana walked up to Caine and said, "Time to leave, Big Fearless Leader. That is, if you're done remembering which bullies are going to be a problem?" Caine nodded, ignoring Diana's jibe.

Caine followed Diana out of the Church, feeling triumphant in the total domination of half of the town's leadership. Now all Caine had to worry about was Sam.

_**And you steal away**_

_**Taken out today**_

_**Nice work you did**_

_**You're gonna go far, kid!**_

Drake walked past the leaders group, addressed the dumb bully, told him where to meet for instruction, and most of all, tried not to use any big words. Orc showed very little comprehension, but Drake didn't really care.

He was already walking away when he said over his shoulder, "Later." He saw Caine following Diana like a puppy. Drake's eyes narrowed at Caine.

_**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

Drake strolled lazily out of the church, hearing the bully still crying out in pain.

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

Maybe someday Drake wouldn't have to follow Caine's orders...

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

Drake watched the townsfolk. Drake thought, _Soon…_

_**See 'em running**_

_**For their lives!**_

_XXXXX_

_Damn Bette._ Orcthought. She had broken a rule. "Caine said, he said that when people did magic tricks they had to be punished" Orc said.

"Drake said you couldn't do anything to people but contain them until he got there," Howard said nervously. Bette was screaming, and trying to break out of Orc's hold he had on her neck.

"Screw Drake," Orc grunted, "Who cares about Drake? I'm sheriff too, and I don't take orders from people." Howard shut up.

Bett went into full-fledged panic, and turned around quickly, biting down hard on Orc's hand. Orc roared, and let go of Bette.

Bett ran away, stumbling, and not running in a strait line.

"Look what you did." Orc cursed at Howard.

"She's heading towards the firehouse." Howard said darkly, "School Bus Sam isn't going to be happy."

"Screw Sam," Orc said, but began running after Bette. Orc, due to how heavy he was, wasn't ever going to catch up to her in time. Howard didn't offer to catch him. Nothing to make him stand out to Drake. Sure, Orc was pretty powerful, but Drake was… Drake was some kind of rabid dog. A rabid dog with fast reflexes and an accurate fighter.

"If you're such a chicken, Howard then go run away like the coward that you are," Orc snapped.

Howard took the chance, and he ran away before Drake could show up.

Bette howled in front of the firehouse, and soon Sam, Edilio, and Quinn came running out.

"If you want me to beat on you guys, I will!" Orc yelled.

Sam tried to figure out the situation, and tried to calm Orc down. When Sam asked about Howard, this only offended Orc.

"I don't need Howard to handle you, Sam." And Orc raised his metal bat, poised and ready to hit Sam in the face.

_**Slowly out of line**_

_**And getting closer in your sight**_

One of Orc's little toadies came running up to Drake who was lazily strolling around, keeping an eye on the townies. "Drake, Drake!" The heavy bully huffed, "Bett is breaking the rules! Shes, shes-," Then the bully doubled over, unable to catch his breath.

"What?" Drake snarled, grabbing onto the neck of his shirt, "What is Bett doing?"

"Shes shooting little balls of fire out of her hands, and the prees are all freaked out... an-, an-… Orc is handling it, but I know you're supposed to know about this stuff."

"Orc? What is that oaf doing about Bett?"

"Beating up on her. He's keeping her under control but-" Drake snarled and dropped the bully, where he crumpled on the ground gasping for breath.

"Where is she?" Drake demanded impatiently.

"The Firehouse." He gasped.

"Excellent." Drake smiled in a shark-toothed grin.

_**So play it out**_

_**I'm wide away**_

_So that dumb bully thinks he can make decisions without me? We'll see how high and mighty he is once I get there. _

_**It's the scene about me**_

Drake arrived to the firehouse, but there were a bunch of kids crowded around. Drake could hear grunting and shuffling. The beautiful sounds of a fistfight.

"Nobody move." Drake said. _And here I am, going to look even more powerful once I get this lot under control. _But Orc continued fighting, kicking Edilio in the stomach.

_Now now now, Orc, what type of all powerful leader will I look like if I can't keep a little bully under control?_

_**Theres something in the way**_

_**And Now somebody's gonna pay**_

Drake quickly got Orc under control after a few accurate blows to his body. "What part of 'nobody move' did you not understand, Orc?" Orc bellowed in pain and rage.

_**And if you can't get what you want**_

_**Well it's all because of me**_

Orc attempted to get back up to fight Drake again, but Drake accurately hit Orc a few times, and the bully was on the ground, pinned under Drake's bat. "Dude, you really need to learn to listen when I talk."

Drake shifted his attention away from the bully, to the threat that Caine always seemed to be going on about, "Now, how about you tell me what's going on, Mr. Fire Chief."

The boy that eyed Drake with a little fear in his eyes didn't seem like very much of a threat to Drake

"I think Orc hit her." _No, shit. Damn Caine, what threat do you see in this boy?_

As Sam stood up for Bette, trying to keep his cool. Drake decided that he didn't like this Sam kid.

He got another bully to explain the situation. Well, of course he already knew what was going on, but hey, like Caine said, it's all about looking like an authority figure.

Drake gave the Sam kid Caine's new rules, and walked away. But not before giving Sam his unnerving smile. You also had to look intimidating sometimes. This was another thing he had learned from Caine.

Orc watched Drake walk away, his eyes narrowed and hostile. That psychopath had just humiliated him.

_**Now dance, f—r, dance**_

_**Man I never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

Sam, Quinn, and Edilio were left alone with Bette once all of the other kids scrambled away. Edilio bandaged Bette's head, and Sam watched, not realizing how much he looked like a leader appraising his right hand man's work.

Sam didn't know that already the kids in town saw him as a leader figure, despite Caine's power, they still thought of Sam as a potential new leader, one that was noble and moral. They hoped for this and that maybe someday he would be one who would rule.

_**And now you lead the way**_

_**Show the light of day**_

_**Nice work you did**_

_**You're gonna go far, kid.**_

Sam sulked a little as he walked Bett back home. He made small conversation with her, but Bette wasn't in her usual bubbly mood. Eventually Sam gave up on talking and started thinking about the fight he had thrown himself into. Thank God for Edilio. Edilio had gotten his butt kicked, but he had stood up for Sam.

But Quinn hadn't done squat. Nothing. He had stood there like a coward. He didn't help at all.

_**(Trust, Deceived!)**_

_XXX_

_Sammy Sammy Sammy. School bus Sammy. You won't even know what hit you. _Drake thought happily, cradling the bat that he soon hoped would be a gun. "You know what to do Panda." Drake said, pushing him into the grocery store.

Panda was the momentary distraction.

_**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**_

Sam caught sight of Panda "You again?" He snapped.

Drake burst into the store, and smashed his bat against the side of his head. Sam's eyes unfocused. The telltale sign of a stunned person. Drake smiled as he repeatedly hit Sam until he crumpled on the ground.

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

Grinning still, Drake turned around and motioned his crew forwards with his index finger. They had Sam tied up and Astrid under control.

They were under Caine's orders. Get Sam's hands behind his back so he can't use his power, then get out of there and strait to me.

Drake, hating to be labeled as Caine's little rabid Dog, but still had to follow Caine's orders. It was another thing he learned from Caine. To convince people to trust you, you have to make yourself trustworthy. It's only through trust that you can be deceived.

"Move it out people." Drake motioned for the bullies to move Astrid, Sam, and Pete along. Diana glared at him as they walked out of the door.

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

Diana watched, slightly unnerved as Drake practically hopped along at the sight of Sam defenseless and bloody.

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

Diana also noticed. Along side the road, some stared dumbly at what had happened to their old authority figure. And others fled, running away in sheer terror at the sight. Terror was officially not one word anymore. It was two and its new name was Drake Merwin.

_**See 'em running**_

_**For their lives!**_

XXX

**(A/N sorry for the big jump in plot. I skipped all the way to the big war going on between Caine's people and Sam with the townies)**

"He said you'd say that," Bug grinned. He had just proposed Sam two decisions. And Sam couldn't tweak anything, Caine said. He can only answer yes or no. "Yes or no. With no extras or anything," Bug smiled creepily, waiting.

Sam debated. Surrender, and trust that Caine wouldn't kill them all when they were exposed… or have the coyotes be released onto the prees. Both options stunk.

Sam closed his eyes, sighed, and lowered his shoulders, "Tell Caine I accept." Sam said. He had to surrender. He couldn't have cold blood on his hands if he willingly just let the coyotes attack the prees. He couldn't.

Little did Sam know, that Caine had this all planned out. Once Sam was gone, either by Caine's own hands or he bugged out; the oldest person in the FAYZ would be Caine. Forever.

_**Now dance f—er dance**_

_**He never had a chance**_

XXX

**(A/N sorry another jump...)**

Caine saw Astrid stumbling out of the collapsed rubble, "Excellent," He said. He raised Astrid in front of him like a shield. "Come out brother and play, brother. I have a friend of yours."

Sam had his palms raised, but he hesitated. He would never be able to kill Astrid, even if it meant killing Caine who had just willed an attack on the townies and the innocent prees. Sam called Caine a coward. Caine was way past careing about Sam's taunting. however, Diana's taunting bothered Caine a little.

Until Diana tried to say the unforgivable.

"Sam, the way to beat the poof is-" _Oh no you don't. _Caine reacted impulsively, sticking out his hand to throw Diana out of the way. Only now he realized that he had just dropped his shield. He turned around, cringing in preparation for the heat to him him. Only to see that Sam was gone.

His brain only had a split second to think, _I just won!_ When the world faded out, and everything went black and white and slow.

"It's time for both of my boys to come join me," Caine's mother said. Her voice was so calm, and serene. It take all of Caine's will not to run to her. He reminded himself that that thing wasn't his mother

He didn't blame the people before him for blinking out. The temptation was fierce even though he knew this wasn't their mother. Before they knew what it was…

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

_I can't believe these young humans won't come. _The darkness thought. It undisguised itself as their mother. Quickly, it made a snap decision. The humans could live in this world. After all, he could see the potential servant in Caine.

"I'll have you yet. I'm your future. You'll come to me on your own in the dark place, Caine. You will come willingly to me." And it laughed. Because it knew that only a few hours later, Caine would come

_**So dance, f—r dance**_

_**I never had a chance**_

Drake didn't control the FAYZ. Caine didn't control the FAYZ. Sam didn't control the FAYZ. Not even Pete controlled the FAYZ anymore. The Darkness did.

_**It was really only you**_

The world around them moved back into regular speed. Everyone gained color again.

_Caine had known how to beat the FAYZ. He had known. _Sam thought

_**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**_

The two twins looked at each other, and jumped to action. Sam moved faster.

Sam had his palm pressed to his brother's head. One tiny thought of anger could set the fire out of his hands. Surely killing Caine.

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

Sam knew he couldn't kill. Caine may be able to, but Sam could never. He let Caine go, as the Breeze had her gun aimed at Caine.

"It's a mistake to let me live, Sam. You know I'll be back." Caine warned.

"Don't. Don't come back. Next time…" Sam threatened, "Walk away, and stay away."

"Never." Caine said, but turned his back, and walked away. Diana coldly following him.

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

Sam had let his brother go. For now. He could have killed him, but he didn't. The mad amount of fury that had rushed through his veins still was displayed on Sam's face

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

Sam looked at Caine, him strolling at a quick pace out of town, the coyotes in front of him.

_**See 'em running**_

_**For their lives!**_

XXX

The Darkness's foreign mind thought. Although it may have a crude body, its mind was far, far from being crude. It had a gift for forcing evil on humans. They couldn't resist it. They wandered to it like flies drawn to a light.

_**Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies**_

The darkness hated people, hated them. It wanted them under it. It wanted to rule over them. It could picture the day when it got a host body. One where it could physically harm.

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

And the feeder was walking towards it right at the very moment. His thoughts greedy and he was searching for the darkness with selfishness, the desire to gain power. The darkness was ok with this motive. Happy almost. He saw the feeder walking towards him. The little fly on its way to his master.

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

He could see the power in the whip hand. Whip hand wasn't much different from the darkness at all. Whip hand might come in use some day.

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

Those who did not respect the darkness would soon suffer.

_**See 'em running **_

_**For their lives!**_

* * *

**So… yeah what did you all think?**

**You have no idea how long this took me to put together!! I'm not used to doing songfics… so feedback would be really nice! Please, please, please….**

**Thank you people, hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
